Examples of known molding systems are (amongst others): (i) the HYPET (TRADEMARK) Molding System, (ii) the QUADLOC (TRADEMARK) Molding System, (iii) the HYLECTRIC (TRADEMARK) Molding System, and (iv) the HYMET (TRADEMARK) Molding System, all manufactured by Husky Injection Molding Systems (Location: Canada; Web Site: www.husky.ca).
Known hot runners include components that are made from high-cost, high-strength steel alloys. Usage of these alloys is based on several reasons, such as: (i) a desire for corrosion-resistant plates (such as plates made from stainless steel), and/or (ii) a desire for hot-runner components (such as hot runner-to-mold-plate-contact surfaces) that can withstand high point loads: the usage of high-strength steel alloys resist compressive forces and permanent hobbing of hot-runner plates, and thus usage of these alloys may prevent or delay the onset of potential hot-runner failure. High-strength steel alloys are difficult to source, expensive to purchase, require more time to machine, and require expensive equipment and tooling to machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,367 (Inventor: SCHAD; Published: 1986-05-13) discloses a pressure molding machine of the type having a floating manifold that includes thermal expansion support elements for sealing and centering the nozzles relative to the floating manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,473 (Inventor: HO et al.; Published: 2005-05-10) discloses a collar for a hot runner nozzle of an injection molding apparatus. The collar includes a generally cylindrical body having a first flange extending inwardly from a first end thereof. The first flange is provided to abut a nozzle head and at least a portion of a nozzle body of a nozzle. An alignment flange projects from an inner wall of the generally cylindrical body and is spaced from the first flange. The alignment flange contacts the nozzle body to restrict tipping of the collar relative to the nozzle during assembly of the injection molding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,305 (Inventor: MANDA; Published: 2007-06-19) discloses a load management device configured for a feed body of any one of a molding machine, a hot runner assembly and any combination thereof. The load management device includes a load-transferring body configured to present a load-receiving surface and a load-imparting surface. The load-transferring body is configured to connect the load-receiving surface with the load-imparting surface, to transfer a substantial amount of load-received by the load-receiving surface over to the load-imparting surface, and to transfer an insubstantial amount of load-received by the load-receiving surface over to the feed body.
U.S. Patent Number 2007/0193713 (Inventor: MANDA et al; Published: 2007-08-23) discloses an injection molding system usable for molding of a metal alloy above a solidus temperature of the metal alloy. The injection molding system has a hot runner, including: a manifold plate, and also has a manifold abutting the manifold plate. The manifold has a drop. The manifold is configured to transfer a load to the manifold plate along a direction extending inclined relative to the drop.
PCT Patent Application Number 2002/070226 (Inventor: JENKO; Published: 2002-09-12) discloses an apparatus and process for injecting molten plastic material. The apparatus includes: (i) a nozzle assembly through which plastic material flows, and (ii) a nozzle body with a heater affixed thereto. A mold cavity plate is positioned adjacent the nozzle body and is separable from the nozzle body so that separation of the mold cavity plate from the nozzle body exposes the nozzle body and permits removal of the nozzle body and the heater.
A technical article (title: A USER REPORTS ON FLOATING NEEDLE GATING IN BLACK AND WHITE; page 32; published: February 1994; trade magazine: INJECTION MOLDING) discloses a runnerless modular injection molding system, which is the EQUAFLOW (TRADEMARK) system built by Melt Design (Lombard, Ill., USA). A cross section of a hot runner is depicted.